


5 Times Kissed (Dawn/Connor)

by justplainvaults



Series: A Key In Sunnydale [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Written for aliceinsunnydale, based on a Tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



Los Angeles was turning out not to be as boring as Dawn thought it would. Granted, the conditions Buffy had given her for going to school in LA had been difficult to get around at first, but living with Angel wasn’t as bad as the other had made it out to be. For one thing, there wasn’t nearly as much ‘watch over Dawn with your life’ atmosphere going around, something she was entirely happy to bask in. A lifetime of that had been dotted on her, and she was eager to move on from it.

  
And then there was Connor. Compared to the low amount of information any of them had in Sunnydale, there was certainly more to him than just being ‘Angel Jr’, as some had taken to calling him. Mainly Xander. Things between the two of them had been strange, awkward at first, given that they were roughly the same age, in that for all intents and purposes, she herself was nearly two years old, and he three. Without technicalities, they still were roughly within a few years of one another, making it a bit easier to relate once some kind of a routine had settled between them.

  
The kiss? That hadn’t been something she’d expected in a thousand years. She’d had a crush on him, she knew that for certain. But the last thing she’d expected was for said feelings to be returned. Or at least, that’s what she was getting from the feeling of her lips on Connor’s. After all, wasn’t that what crushes led to? Kissing, among other things? If that was true, it made the kiss all the sweeter. When it ended, she had little to offer, other than a smile that she was sure made her look entirely goofy in a way that would dissuade any further kissing.

  
Even still…it had been a nice kiss…something she hadn’t ever received in any kind of amount. Looking back at Connor, eyes locking onto his, she struggled to think of something to say, although not a single word managed to make it to her tongue.

* * *

As far as first dates went, this one had to rank up among the worst in the history of dates period. Granted, the dinner had been nice, as well as the movie, but the being ambushed by vampires on the way back to the hotel? That hadn’t been anything close to what she’d wanted as far as the night went. She was sure the tear in the back of her dress wouldn’t be something she could fix easily, and the amount of dust covering the black color? The washer and dryer were going to love her. She was positive of that. The same went for the already black and blue bruise on her arm from where the vampire had tried to grab her.  
Angel was going to kill them both. She was sure of it. Right after he refused to let them leave the hotel ever again.

  
Dropping her coat down onto one of the couches in the lobby, she growled a little in frustration. It had been too much to ask that the night might just go smoothly. She’d merely been asking for too much. Realizing all too soon that her growl could be misinterpreted as something else, she turned, already having an explanation leaping to her lips when she felt a familiar sensation at them. Recoiling ever so slightly in shock for a brief moment, she soon relaxed, arm slowly wrapping around Connor’s waist as she closed her eyes.

  
Maybe the night hadn’t been so bad after all…

* * *

Sleeping together had been an adjustment. Not in the way that they were having sex, but merely just sleeping in the same bed. Huge difference there, at least in Dawn’s mind. Cuddling and making out was the farthest they’d gone up to that point, and neither of them were willing to push it any further than that. For now, she was entirely content, just being able to fall asleep being nestled up against him, ensuring that she was safe here. More than ever, it was the safest she’d felt in a long while, perhaps even since her mother’s death.

  
It was still early enough in the morning that neither herself nor Connor were truly awake yet, evident by the small amount of whines echoing through the room from one as the other moved just enough to disturb the slumber. Pressing herself a little more back against him, Dawn ensured that the arm wrapped around her side wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon. If she could help it, she was perfectly content on staying here for the remainder of the day. After the amount of research and effort she’d put into her schoolwork, a day off was the most deserving thing she could think of.

  
“Too early…” She mumbled, rolling over so that she was facing him. Sluggishly, she leaned forward a bit more, pressing her lips to his in the process. Somehow, she dragged herself atop his stomach, nuzzling into his neck before she once again fell still, eyes closed as sleep once again threatened to overtake her.

* * *

“I love you…” Dawn moaned, arms and legs still wrapped around him as she sucked in deep breath after deep breath. Her skin was soaked with a light layer of sweat, something not helped by the dryer still running in the corner of the room. For once, she was thankful that the door to the room was capable of being locked. Looking up at Connor, raising her one hand to stroke his hair, she leaned forward and exhaustively pressed her lips to his. Her hips bucked, body still coming down from her climax that had been conveniently masked by the sound of the washer going off. Legs slowly releasing their grip on his waist, she opened her eyes, looking up at him as she took in another breath.

  
“…I think the table held up…huh?”

* * *

The music from the band could be better, there was no denying that. But given that it was probably the best the college could afford, given the meek budget they’d provided for the dance, it was better than merely dancing to a CD. Arm locked around Connor’s back, her opposite hand entwined with his, Dawn couldn’t break her gaze away from his if she tried, her heart making a gentle thud against her chest that was almost in sync with the music. She’d managed to fix the dress from their first date, something that caused her a never-ending source of pride.

  
“This is perfect…” She mumbled, cheeks a faint pink as she leaned in a little closer, so that it would be easier for him to hear her. How many months had they been together? It seemed impossible to count, given that, in her mind, it seemed like an eternity. An eternity that she didn’t want to ever end. Leaning in just a bit closer, she pressed her lips against his, gently at first, before she pressed her lips against his with just a little bit more force.

  
Around them, the band’s music continued to swirl…”


End file.
